Scenarios: Right Here, Right Now
by adcgordon
Summary: The song holds so many possibilities...But what was it like behind the scenes? Can our fav couple actually sing it when they aren't together?


**As said before, I own nothing HSM related, characters, settings or otherwise; I highly respect the actors, actresses and awesome production crew that brought this generation-changing phenomena to our attention. **

**Read & enjoy! Reviews & PM's are welcome and appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

The treehouse had become a hideout of sorts. Several scenes were going to be shot at the so-called 'Bolton' house and the treehouse had been built in the big oak tree in the back yard to represent part of Troy's childhood. From their first moments climbing the ladder into that treehouse Zac and Vanessa had claimed it as their hideout for the duration of this movie production. Zac had even crafted a 'Keep Out' sign that he willingly hung over the top of the ladder to keep their cohorts from climbing up and disturbing their time together.

On this particular night Zac and Vanessa knew they were getting ready to shoot a couple of very emotional scenes. They continued to sing their song, 'Right Here, Right Now' and worked to get into their character roles although they could easily let this song spill into their real-life relationship. The young couple had already shot the first verse of this song, and one chorus, during the celebration party that had taken over this backyard about a week into filming. Kenny, their director, had a tendency to get the happiest scenes out of the way first, leaving the more emotional ones toward the end of the process.

They sat just inside the rope barrier that surrounded the tree house. Both stopped singing just long enough to watch Bart and Leslie prepare for their scene inside the house. Zac and Vanessa could easily watch the scene unfold from their perch in the tree. The modern house with a ski-slope roof offered lots of windows for various angles both in and outside the home.

_Earlier that evening Vanessa had watched as another scene was shot inside that house. One where the Danforth and Bolton families were both celebrating their sons heading to college together and to their favorite basketball team. V had seen the emotions change on Zac's face as that scene progressed. He was truly into his character. He had created Troy Bolton and for the moments when the camera was on, he was living Troy's life. _

_Vanessa watched from the opposite side of the room. Zac interacted with his on-screen parents and best friend. But, for the movie, his head wasn't in the game. The character's mind was on Gabriella, his girlfriend, and the fact that she was getting ready to leave him. Vanessa saw Zac's eyes glaze over as their lines talked about college and the amazing changes that were about to happen. _

_A couple of times during that scene Vanessa swore that Zac had looked at her. She knew he was in character so she didn't make any faces or change her demeanor to try and affect him. But his look had caught her off guard and was darker than his normal looks for her. She had chalked it up to him being in character and kept watching the scene unfold. _

_Once the director had called 'cut' and 'print it' Zac walked away from the dining room table and the other actors there. He had quickly come to Vanessa, taken her by the hand and headed out back to their hideout. She also noticed that he quickly placed the 'keep out' sign at the top of the ladder._

"_Harder than you expected?" Vanessa asked once they were safely up the ladder._

"_Yeah, I guess. My mind started wandering while I was sitting at the table." Zac admitted._

"_Well, that was supposed to happen, right? Troy's mind was supposed to wander…that's kinda the whole point of the scene, right?"_

_Zac nodded then sat down on the edge of the wooden planks that formed the treehouse floor. He took Vanessa by the hand and urged her to sit down too. When she did he started singing their song softly. Vanessa just watched him and joined in singing her own parts._

"…but in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours…a bend in the universe." They both sang together. Vanessa stopped for a minute. "How long is that anyway?" she asked.

"I think it's like 88 or 89 days, somewhere around three months." Zac answered.

"Can't believe you actually figured that out. Geek!" Vanessa teased.

"Well, it's like the same amount of time that we're scheduled to be working on this movie. So it just stuck in my head." Zac said somewhat seriously.

"Oh," Vanessa softened. "I didn't realize that."

Zac picked up singing the song where they left off. "It's gonna make everything, in our whole world change…this all change. And you know that where we are will never be the same."

Vanessa had gently wrapped her arms around Zac's left arm and put her head on his shoulder as they sang. Then they both got quiet as they watched Zac's movie parents, Bart and Leslie, film their scene inside the house.

The two sat together just watching the production crew and actors below them. They knew they weren't in the way and were just enjoying a few minutes alone together. This was one of the few scenes that neither of them was involved in. And as somber as they both seemed now, they were just happy to have a few moments alone.

When the scene ended and people started scattering they heard someone climbing the ladder. "My sign's apparently not working this time." Zac said. But neither made an attempt to get up. Their visitor did surprise them a little.

Vanessa was startled to hear the voice of her on-screen mom calling for her. "Vanessa, Kenny wants us to head over to the Montez house now for our scene." Soccoro called without actually coming into the treehouse. She didn't want to disturb them, but Kenny wanted Soccoro, Vanessa and Monique to head to the other location.

V still didn't get up. "Oh, I'm gonna stay here while they film Zac's scene, then I'll be over." She answered.

"Um, change of plans on that," Soccoro answered. "Kenny wants you to come with us now."

Vanessa and Zac both were a little confused. So far they had both been present at nearly every one of their scenes. _Moral support_ they had called it. Truth was it was just another way to spend time together. And, Vanessa and Zac enjoyed working with each other and watching the other work. Their director hadn't forced them to stay away from any other scenes…they wondered why he would start now.

They noticed the cameras and equipment being reset to shoot the treehouse scene. Zac would be singing the second verse of the song that he and Vanessa had just practiced. He would be standing out on the balcony of the structure. They assumed that Vanessa could sit inside the treehouse where she wouldn't be noticed by anyone including the cameras. Now it seemed their plans were being changed.

Vanessa huffed as she stood up. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." She turned to Zac and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm stopping by to ask Kenny why I can't stay." Zac smiled a little at her. He could see her pouting as she climbed onto the ladder. Zac just stayed put watching the crew move the equipment into place.

V made a beeline to the director once she descended the ladder. "Kenny, what's up? Why can't I stay in the treehouse while you're getting Zac's part of the song? You've let me hang out and see the other scenes, what's the difference on this one?"

Kenny was more interested in making sure the cameras got set than arguing with Vanessa. He really hoped they could knock out the scenes at both houses tonight. But with Vanessa's reaction to his plan change he could tell it wasn't likely to happen.

"Can I explain later V? We really need to get moving on this one. I just think you and Zac will be more motivated away from each other this time around." Kenny placed his hand on Vanessa's back and pushed her toward the backyard gate. "Now head on over with Soro and Momo and get the blocking set for your scene."

Vanessa continued pouting but followed directions. She turned back and blew a kiss at Zac before heading through the gate. He smiled at her and reached into the air as if he was catching that kiss. Vanessa climbed into the car with her coworkers for the next scene. Soro put a hand on V's shoulder and softly smiled at her to try and pull her out of her Zac-less funk.

Kenny quickly climbed into the treehouse to chat with Zac. "Spill it Efron, what's up?" Zac just looked at him from his same seat on the wooden structure.

"Other than the fact that you just sent my girlfriend away along with my inspiration for this song? Nothing's up." Zac stated sarcastically.

"From where I stand there seems to be something else on your mind. You were glancing at her while we shot the scene in the house. That's not like you Zac. Usually just knowing she's there is enough for you; you don't have to actually look at her while we're filming…unless she's in the scene of course." Kenny tried to smile at his headline-actor.

Zac took a deep breath. "I guess I'm just thinking about what happens after this movie. I've let my character imagine life without Gabriella. Guess it's just rubbed off onto me a little bit too. I'm just not sure where Nessa and I go after this."

Kenny was a little shocked at what Zac was saying. He hadn't expected the young man to actually open up to him…not on this subject. And he was also surprised that there was any question in Zac's mind about his future with Vanessa.

"Why the sudden insecurity?" Kenny questioned. "Haven't you guys talked about this subject? Seems to me you've had the conversation at least twice before… 'What happens after we finish shooting HSM?' And for at least two years now you've found a way to make it work. What's different now?"

Zac sighed, grabbed the rope and pulled himself to his feet. "I guess it's because I know this is it now. This time we really are graduating and we have to move on."

"Well, don't lose that motivation. You've got a song to sing. Keep your chin up Zac. It'll all work out just fine. Now, are you going to makeup or are they coming up here?"

"I'll go to them. Just let me check in with Ness first and make sure she's ok." Zac pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Uh, nope. Not this time. You're singing this second verse without her here. That mean's you're not calling or texting her right now either. Like I said…motivation." Kenny took the cell phone from Zac's hands. "I'll just hang onto this till the scene is over. Down the ladder mister. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you get her back."

----------------------------

Two streets over Vanessa was still complaining to Monique about having to leave the treehouse. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder?" Monique quipped.

"I just don't see what the big deal is. That's all. I know not to distract him. I know to stay outta the shots. We just feed off each other, you know?" Vanessa griped.

"Let's just go through our lines and figure out where we need to be. Did you bring your shawl? You're going to need that when you walk out onto the balcony." Monique reminded her.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot it at the Bolton house. I'll just call Zac and have him bring it over when he gets done." She took out her phone and hit speed dial #1.

Kenny was a little surprised when the iPhone in his hand started vibrating. He noticed V's picture on the screen as the familiar ringtone started playing. So he did the natural thing…he answered the call. "Vanessa, you've been gone less than ten minutes. We haven't even started shooting over here yet."

Vanessa was caught off guard. "Who is this and why do you have Zac's phone?"

"It's me, Kenny. And Zac's not allowed to talk to you again until we finish this scene. Do I make myself clear?"

"Kenny, I still don't get this. That's just clear as mud. Why can't I talk to him? I just need him to bring my shawl over here when he's done over there." Vanessa pouted again.

"We'll get it to you. Don't worry. Just run your lines with Momo and Soro and we'll be there in an hour. No more calls, got it?" Kenny ordered as Vanessa hung up on him.

Vanessa climbed the stairs to Gabriella's bedroom. She opened the familiar door and went to the bed. Paper, pencils and yearbook paraphernalia were scattered all over the bed but she carved out a place to sit. All of those items were part of this scene. As were the various pictures of her and Zac that were placed strategically around the room.

She took a few minutes to wander around that room. Pictures above the fireplace showed their characters performing in the Lava Springs musical. Others hanging on the wall were actual photos of Vanessa's childhood, mixed in with some of her and Zac from various publicity shoots. And on the bedside table was one of her favorites. It was taken on the golf course during HSM2. She and Zac were holding hands, foreheads pressed together as though they were about to kiss.

She smiled at that picture knowing they had kissed during the rehearsals of that particular scene. They always snuck one in at that point of the story causing Kenny to yell 'cut!'. She had to laugh remembering that Zac had intentionally flubbed his lines a few times just to steal more kisses from her. But they were professionals. When the actual taping came, they rolled with the punches, skipped the kiss and danced their way through the sprinklers that were turned on them. Nothing like getting soaking wet with the man of your dreams…with 25 other people watching you. That's just as romantic as hell.

Soro snuck in on Vanessa again just to make sure she was ok. "Are you alright up here? Did you get to talk to Zac?"

Suddenly Vanessa realized that she was roaming through a flood of memories. This movie was the culmination of their work together, their final hoorah of sorts. She felt a lump forming in her throat and simply looked up at her on-screen mom with a look of fear on her face.

"Vanessa, honey, what is it?" Soro asked gently.

"I'm not real sure." Vanessa finally said. Her voice was just above a whisper. She was now sitting on the bed holding the photograph that had just made her smile. Now she looked at it and felt tears forming in her eyes.

Soro moved stuff on the bed and sat down beside Vanessa, putting an arm around her. Vanessa leaned her head against the woman's shoulder. "I really do miss him when he's not here. I've gotten used to him being here."

"I believe this is what Kenny was going for…" Soro admitted.

"What?" Vanessa raised her head and looked into Soro's face.

"He told me the second part of your song needed to be more than heart-felt. He wanted the two of you to feel it through your entire bodies. _We_ can tell when it's from your heart. And when you physically feel it…when your body reacts to that heart-felt emotion…then a person would have to be blind not to see that. It's what Troy and Gabriella feel for each other. And it's what you and Zac feel too." Soro confided to Vanessa.

"So he's let us spend every waking moment together to prepare us for being apart in this one scene?" Vanessa was understanding a little more now.

"I don't know that that is the exact reason. You know Kenny. He loves seeing the two of you together. And when you two are happy, the whole cast is beaming too. But I have a feeling he has been building up to this."

"He won't even let me talk to Zac right now. I tried to call, just to ask Zac to bring me something I need for our scene…Kenny's got his phone and wouldn't even let me talk to him." Vanessa's shoulders drooped.

Soro gave her another hug. "Honey, that's the way life is outside this movie set. It won't be long until you can't be at each other's beck and call. You've been through it already since you two started dating. You know there's more than High School Musical. But you also know it's going to mean separation and even times when you can't talk to each other on the phone. Just consider this a small reality lesson, courtesy of Kenny." She smiled softly.

Vanessa dabbed at a couple of tears that had escaped from her eyes during their conversation. "Can I have a few more minutes up here by myself? I've gotta get back in touch with Gabriella." She pointed to the picture.

Soccoro walked toward the bedroom door. "I think you're already there Sweetheart."

--------------------------------------

One rehearsal, one take. That's really all it took for this treehouse scene at the Bolton house location. Kenny made them shoot the scene three times just to make sure he had the shots they needed. Zac nailed the song, the moves, the emotions every time. Within an hour the young actor was climbing out of the treehouse and demanding his phone from his director.

"You can call her, I'll give you a five minute phone conversation." Kenny said pointedly. "But you're not going over there."

"Hey, you said after this scene I could get her back." Zac whined.

"Look," Kenny started, taking Zac's arm to make sure he had his attention. "If V's scene goes as well as yours did here, you'll have her back in just a couple of hours. Motivation Zac…it goes a long way, for both of you."

Zac took the phone from Kenny and climbed back into the treehouse. He again placed the 'Keep Out' sign at the top of the ladder. This time several crew members saw his action and nodded knowingly. Zac went into the heart of the structure and sat down on the floor, glancing out at the stars through the open roof.

He noticed that Vanessa had called him a little over an hour ago and was a little confused. He shrugged it off and hit 'call back' on the device. It only took a few seconds for the sweet voice at the other end to answer. Her voice was soft and sounded almost like she had been crying.

"Hey Ness, we've finished up over here. Crew's moving to the Montez house as we speak. Are you ok?" Zac didn't like it when she sounded sad. Not to mention he knew that she was exhausted. This had already been a long day and she still had a scene to shoot.

"I'm just realizing that I don't like being away from you." Vanessa sighed. "Soro told me earlier that Kenny kinda planned this…making me and you be separated for this scene…so that more of our real emotions would show up."

"Well I guess they're right." Zac admitted. "I missed having you over here while the cameras were rolling. What have you been doing over there for the past hour?"

"Moping in Gabi's room. Looking at the pictures they've put in here and thinking how this'll be the last scene that I shoot in this room." Vanessa sniffled just a little. "I didn't think it would affect me like this Zac. Soro came up to talk to me a while ago and I just started crying on her shoulder. Momo and I ran through our lines a few times and I ended up crying with her too. This stinks. When are you gonna be over here?" Vanessa pleaded.

"I'm not." Zac stated bluntly.

"Kenny?" Vanessa asked.

"Yep…Kenny and his motivation." Zac answered "Look, nail your scene like I nailed mine and I'll see you back at the hotel, ok?"

Vanessa heard Kenny yelling in the background. "What's he yelling about?"

"He's telling me to wrap this up. He only gave me five minutes to talk to you." Zac sighed. "Hey, I love you. I'll see you back at the hotel. You've still got a key to my room, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be by as soon as we can wrap this up. Tell Kenny I am NOT happy about this at all. I love you too." She finished.

"He'll be thrilled to hear that, I assure you it'll affect him about as much as it affects your dad!" Zac had to smile.

"Whatever. Sweet dreams joker-dude…I'll wake you up when I get back to the hotel."

-----------------------------

"_If this was forever, what could be better, we've already proved it worked. But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours, a bend in the universe. It's gonna make everything, in our whole world change…And you know that where we are will never be the same."_ Vanessa went over the song once more in her head, humming as she thought about the words.

Monique came out onto the balcony and found Vanessa staring at the sky, deep in thought. "Hey V. They're ready for us in here." She motioned to the bedroom behind her. "You all set?"

Vanessa nodded and walked back inside with Monique. She let her lines run through her head and pulled herself back into character. Gabriella and Taylor were supposed to be working on the yearbook, but their conversation turned to Gabi's college plans and the special program at Stanford where she was accepted. Taylor was doing her best 'mothering' trying to convince her best friend to get out of town and on with the rest of her life. But for Gabriella that meant leaving Troy, her first true relationship.

Vanessa felt a lump form in her throat as the filming progressed. _This is what Zac felt earlier, in the dinner scene that he shot. _ Somehow she managed to keep going with the scene. The tears that fell from her eyes had more meaning than any of them expected as Monique quickly gave her a hug and Soro took her character's place in the bedroom.

When Vanessa grabbed the shawl that had been brought to her and wandered onto the balcony she wasn't sure if she was trying to get away from Soro, or away from her own thoughts. She heard Kenny yell "cut!" and knew they were getting ready for the balcony scenes. Still she stayed put on the white landing just staring into the back yard.

Soccoro again offered her motherly instincts to the young actress. Putting her arm around Vanessa she felt her muscles tense. Soro knew this scene would be the closest one that she and Vanessa would share. The older actress also wanted Vanessa to know that V could lean on her – in light of her own mother's absence – if needed.

Vanessa still had tears in her eyes and the thoughts of Zac running through her mind. "Where do we go from here?" she asked Soro quietly. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and Soro urged her to let them fall freely for a moment or two.

"Mija, that's a question that you and Zac have to answer together. You both are strong and have so many wonderful choices coming your way. I know it's scary, but I bet, if you work to make those choices together, it'll be a lot easier…on both of you." She felt Vanessa shudder with the chill of the night air and her unsure emotions.

"You both are young. You've got promising careers and talents beyond description. And, you've got each other." She pulled Vanessa's tear stained face up to look into her own. "You've HAD each other since your first audition together. Fate put you together and faith has made you closer. You trust one another and … I don't know how to describe it. You just have each other. Don't forget that, ok?" Now Soro had tears in her own eyes.

Vanessa nodded at her and they both chuckled just a little at the emotional, mother/daughter type scene they had just acted out. No lines were written for that one, but both knew it could have been a scene straight from Gabi and Ms. Montez's mouths. Soro hugged V again and wandered back into the bedroom to prepare for their real scene together for the movie.

The rest of the balcony scene went as clockwork. Vanessa knew Zac must have willed her some strength from the hotel. She, too, nailed her portion of the song in one take. Kenny, of course, shot it several times just for safe measures, but Vanessa gave the same perfect performance each time.

As the scene finally wrapped up and crew members bid farewell to the Montez house, Vanessa stayed behind to take one more look around Gabi's bedroom. _Growing up is hard!_ She thought to herself. She allowed more and more thoughts to enter her head again. Thoughts of the future, thoughts of the past, thoughts of the blue-eyed boy who was waiting for her back at the hotel and how much of a role he had played in the last few years of her life.

That wasn't a role that took much of his acting skills. At least not on most days. And Vanessa knew that she wasn't acting when it came to her feelings for Zac. She really had missed him being there for those scenes in this house that night. She wanted nothing more than to run in from that balcony into his arms and let him hold her while the emotions rolled through.

Instead she turned and found Kenny standing behind her. She used her shawl to wipe tears from her eyes and just chewed on the yarns a little as she looked into the director's eyes. Kenny opened his arms like a waiting father and waited for Vanessa to walk to him. He wrapped her in a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head.

Kenny had watched Vanessa and Zac grow over the past few years, working with them on each of the movies. He had seen them develop into stars, best friends, and lovers. He had watched them become so comfortable working together that it was hard to imagine they hadn't known each other just five years ago. He smiled to himself as he realized that he could take credit for part of that. It was _his_ idea to pair them together after all. But little did he know then how close they would all become.

"You ok Baby Girl?" He asked in his best fatherly tone.

"I'm still mad at you for not letting Zac be here." She pouted, but hugged him a little tighter.

"Does it make sense to you now?" Kenny asked sincerely.

"Not completely, but I think I get the idea." Vanessa stopped and thought for a minute then her voice dipped to nearly a whisper. "Don't separate us again, please?" she requested without looking up to see if Kenny had actually heard her.

He leaned down and placed another soft kiss into her dark hair. "I'm not planning to Baby Girl. After this, that decision is up to the two of you. We'll make the rest of the scenes work."

The two of them took just a couple more minutes to look around the bedroom. Vanessa never let go of Kenny and he kept one arm around her knowing that her emotions were still on overload from an exhausting day. Finally they turned to make their way out of the house.

"Come on," Kenny instructed. "I'll drive you back to the hotel."

--------------------------

Vanessa pulled Zac's room key from her bag. It was already after midnight. She had no intentions of trying to sleep in her own room when all she wanted was to be in Zac's arms.

She opened the door quietly and tiptoed past the bathroom and closet. She had to smile when she saw a sleeping Zac, remote control still in hand propped up on the bed. She quickly grabbed one of his shirts, stripped down to her underwear and pulled the cool cotton material over her head. She loved having her body wrapped in his clothes, his scent.

As gently as possible she climbed into bed beside him. For a moment she just stared at his handsome face. His muscled arms and well-toned chest were the result of his daily workout routines over the past couple of years. She giggled under her breath as she thought about the somewhat scrawny teenage arms that had first encircled her body as they rehearsed for the first movie. _Mmmm_ _what a nice change the years have brought!_ She thought.

Quietly she took the remote control from his hands and put it on the bedside table. Without touching him she turned onto her side and braced her head on her hand to look at him once more.

"_Right here…Right now…I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view, cause you mean everything."_ She sang ever so softly. Another tear escaped her eyes as she realized yet again how much he meant to her. He was an integral part of her life. She was ready to admit that now. She only hoped that he had gathered the same feelings from their evening apart.

She inched closer to him to feel his warmth as she pulled the covers over her. When she finally let her head rest on the pillow her eyes fluttered and closed. Not a moment later she felt a warm breath on her cheek and gentle lips leaving a kiss. _"Right here…I promise you somehow…Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be. But right now there's you and me."_ Zac sang softly into her ear.

Vanessa smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. "Love you." Zac whispered sleepily.

"Love you too." Vanessa raised her head and met his lips for a soft kiss. "Right here, right now?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"And always." Zac answered back and pulled her tightly against him as they both contently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I admit...I'm addicted to your reviews! Can't wait to hear from you. :)**

**P.S.: I do realize that 'Walk Away' may have been the last scene filmed in the Montez house, because of the walls being stripped and house being put up for sale, etc. Hope you'll let me get away with that oversight!**

**P.P.S.: Not as thrilled with this scenario as I thought I would be when I started it. But that's why I'm leaving it 'in progress'. Maybe my previous inspiration will decide to grace me with its presence again sometime in the future and I can add to this one.**


End file.
